


Etch a Sketch

by TheBadIdeaBears



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Artist Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Artist's Model Hange, Awkward Boners, Awkwardness, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cunnilingus, Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, Erwin is unhelpful, Eventual Smut, F/M, Life Drawing, Masturbation, Nude Modeling, Nudity, Pining, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Post-Coital Cuddling, Scientist Hange Zoë, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadIdeaBears/pseuds/TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: When Levi's Fine Art class gets a new model he instantly falls head over heels for her and knows he has to speak to her. Unfortunately for him fate isn't kind, things happen and it's a while before he gets the chance to actually meet her when she has her clothes on. How will his resolve hold up? Erwin thinks not well...





	Etch a Sketch

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all Holly here, so for Easter Pandora asked for some LeviHan artist falling in love with the model and this is what the end result was :D Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Out of all of his third year Fine Art classes, life drawing is the one Levi finds the easiest. Considering that he's been drawing people since he was old enough to hold a pen it's a class Levi can basically turn his brain off in, not even having to think about whatever sweaty, steroid filled sports student they've got to pose naked for them. It's not a class he goes to for a challenge and that's totally fine by him. He's only half listening to the two girls gossiping in front of him – flicking through his phone and laughing at Erwin's last three texts bemoaning his most recent essay – but he realises they're talking about the class so gives them more attention than he normally would have otherwise.

“Did you hear they've finally got someone new to model for us today?” the little blonde asks.

“No,” her black haired friend replies.

“They've finally listened to those requests we've put in for a female model,” the blonde says.

_Female..._

That catches Levi's attention. So far this term their models have only been male so having someone with tits might be a bit more entertaining. Sometimes he's left the class thinking if he has to see one more scrotum he'll go crazy but at least today will be marginally different. He pockets his phone, hoping to get a good look at their new model as he enters the art room, his eyes immediately at the front.

She has her back to him and he watches, spellbound, as she pulls the tie out of her hair letting it cascade about her shoulders in chestnut waves. The artist in him is already taking in her entire form; focusing on the way she holds herself, the graceful way she runs her fingers through her hair and the way she slowly turns to look at him.

Levi's heart all but stops as the two of them lock eyes. She smiles at him and there's a softness in her eyes that makes him melt. He clears his throat, trying to regain some of his composure, and goes to take his usual seat. Normally so calm and collected he finds himself stumbling over himself as he sets up. He drops his charcoal more than he's ever done before in his life and prays that she doesn't notice but when they catch eyes again it's obvious she has as she smiles at him.

_I'm such a dick!_

“Good afternoon everyone,” his teacher says as the last of the class has finished setting up, “as you can see we have someone new to model for us today.” He turns to the beauty at the front of the room. “Would you like to introduce yourself?”

“Sure,” she says with a smile that lights up her entire face, “my name is Zoë Hanji and I'll be modelling for you today.”

_Zo_ _ë_ _Hanji..._

Even her name is pretty and Levi realises that he's absolutely done for as she takes off first her glasses and then the robe she's wearing. Levi's eyes widen slightly as he drinks in every inch of her flawless skin. He swallows, hoping that he can focus on actually drawing her. She elegantly drapes herself on the sofa, getting comfortable.

“You have one hour to draw her,” the teacher says, “this time try to focus on the differences between her and the previous models we've had.”

Well the obvious difference is staring Levi right in the face, looking so very soft and much nicer than any of the models they've had before. Clearing his throat again Levi picks up his charcoal along with the rest of the class and begins to sketch. One thing he knows for certain is that this is probably going to be one of the longest hours of his entire life.

 

Levi never thought he could be captivated by a life model so completely for so long but, then again, he'd never laid eyes on Hanji before. It's like a spell was put on him as soon as she took her robe off and it's broken as soon as she puts it back on again. He blinks, coming back to himself and looks at the page in front of him, it's not his best work – not in his eyes anyway – but to the casual observer it's an exact likeness. If there's one thing he knows it's that he can't let her leave this room without speaking to her first.

She's back in her robe, bidding goodbye to the students leaving before him, so he takes his time packing his things away. Trying to think of what to say to her takes him much too long and by the time it's just him, her and the teacher nerves have got the better of him. Swinging his bag onto his shoulder he heads over to where she is, heart hammering in his chest. He opens his mouth to speak but then she turns to him, flashes him a stunning smile that has a blush spreading over his cheeks. In that instant his brain shuts down, anything he might have said is gone and he bottles it completely. His mouth snaps closed and, before she can say anything, he bolts out of the room like a racehorse out of the gate, desperate to put as much distance between them as possible.

When he's outside in the sunshine again he can finally think again without Hanji clouding his thoughts. The urge to bash his head against the wall is overpowering as he realises just how much of a moron he must have looked.

_What the fuck did I just do?_

 

“You did what?” Erwin asks as Levi finishes telling him the story of his class.

“I'm not proud of myself,” Levi snaps, still reeling from his inability to behave like a normal human around a pretty girl.

“You shouldn't be, it's embarrassing,” Erwin says with a roll of his eyes.

“Why did I even think I could talk to you about this?” Levi asks taking a swig of his drink.

“Because I'm your only friend,” Erwin smirks.

“Whatever.”

“So are you planning on tracking down this beauty of are you going to continue to behave like a total loser?” Erwin asks.

“If she sits in for our class I'll see her again,” Levi replies. “I'm not a fucking stalker, I'm not going to track her down as you put it.”

“Loser!” Erwin laughs. “When was the last time you actually had a girlfriend?”

“When was the last time you took a shit 'cause you look perpetually constipated?” Levi hits back.

“Charming.”

“Besides,” Levi continues, “I only have her name and on a campus this size how the fuck am I supposed to fuck her? There could be at least three other girls with the same name.”

“What is her name?” Erwin asks.

“Why do you want to know?”

Erwin shrugs. “Humour me.”

“Fine,” Levi sighs. “Her name is Zoë Hanji.”

Erwin doesn't say anything for a moment until he finally lets out a non-committal “Huh...”

“What?” Levi asks, brow furrowed. He had expected more of a response from that as Erwin is usually such a talkative fucker.

Erwin shakes his head. “Nothing.”

Narrowing his eyes Levi wonders whether he should press the matter as something has definitely caught Erwin's attention but he'd rather let the subject drop before he gets called a loser again, by Erwin of all people.

 

Despite the fact that he's only seen her once Levi keeps thinking about Hanji. If he closes his eyes he can still see the delicate sheen of light on her skin as she lies draped over the chaise-lounge and the glint in her eyes as his dream Hanji enchants him from the front of the room. It feels like the week goes on forever as he waits for his next life drawing class, hoping that he'll be lucky enough to see her again.

He's always had a pretty good poker-face but even he lets a smile twitch the corners of his lips when he sees her sitting at the front of class. Internally he's practically dancing (being the complete fucking loser Erwin says he is) but on the outside he's calm and collected. That is until she smiles at him and his face catches fire. It's so embarrassing that she already has this effect on him and this is only the second time he's ever seen her. Looking away he breaks the spell and swiftly heads to his seat.

If he can keep that protective barrier of canvas and charcoal between them then he can think. After dominating his thoughts for nearly a week this time after class he's going to make sure that he talks to her like a normal person. He doesn't need to think about drawing her so he can mentally prepare for what he wants to say to her when he finally gets the chance.

Once the teacher sets them to sketching Levi takes the time to study her face. Last time he was so distracted by the soft, beautiful curves of her body that he didn't take time to study her face. There's distraction behind her eyes, a distraction that wasn't there before. She's obviously thinking about something and part of Levi wants to know what. She's a beautiful enigma and Levi's ready to dive in and find out everything he can.

The class comes to an end and Levi swiftly packs his things away. Ready to go over and talk to her he takes a deep breath to steady his nerves. No woman has ever made him feel this way before and he'll be damned if he doesn't try to find out if his feelings are only skin deep. He takes a step in her direction but, like some kind of magic trick, she's dressed and out the door before he even gets near. Cursing his luck Levi resigns himself to the fact that he'll have to wait till next time if he wants to talk to her.

 

Unfortunately for him the same thing happens at the end of the next class and the class after that and the class after that. Whether it's just unfortunate timing on Levi's part or some cruel twist of a cosmic fate fuck up that means they'll never cross paths properly but he just can't seem to catch her. For a good few weeks Hanji continues to be an unreachable mystery and Levi's spirits sink further and further until he's forced to swallow his pride and bother Erwin.

“You know her,” Levi demands as the two of them sit in the bar after another failed attempt at talking to her.

“I may do,” Erwin says, not taking his eyes off the campus newspaper on the table in front of him.

“Are you going to introduce us?” Levi asks, pressing, already feeling his temper spiking.

“No,” Erwin replies, looking up at him and smiling.

“Why not?” Levi snaps.

“Because,” Erwin says as he closes the paper, “I am deeply unhappy and watching the two of you struggle is the closest thing I get to entertainment.”

“You're an asshole, why are you like this?”

“I do Politics, Philosophy and Economics.”

“That was your fucking choice.”

“One I regret every single day of this god-forsaken degree,” Erwin says sounding surprisingly cheerful considering the subject of their conversation.

“So you're not going to introduce me to her because misery loves company?” Levi asks incredulously.

“Now you're getting it,” Erwin grins.

“Have I ever told you that I hate you?”

“Many, many times.”

“Come on please,” Levi begs when it becomes apparent that Erwin isn't going to give him anything else, “I'm dying here!”

“Then may I suggest some healthy self gratification to get you through until your next class?”

“Do you mean have a wank or sit there and tell myself I'm brilliant?”

“That's my advice, if you don't like it don't take it,” Erwin replies with a smug grin that really makes Levi want to punch him.

“How you got a woman to have sex with you is anyone's guess,” Levi growls.

“It helps that I have a large penis and am very good at eating pussy,” Erwin replies.

Levi wrinkles his nose in disgust. “Please don't ever say anything like that while I am within earshot again.”

“Enjoy blue balls.”

“Fuck you!”

“You can't afford me sweetheart.”

 

He's not going to do what Erwin suggests. He most certainly is _not_. Then again... it has been a while since he's indulged in a little masturbation. Willpower holds out pretty well – it feels sleazy jerking off to someone he's never properly spoken to but then there's one particular lesson she models for them where she has her lips caught between her teeth. She looks so fucking cute and sexy at the same time that Levi is completely helpless.

The door has barely been shut behind him when he flops down on his bed and plunges his hand into his boxers. It feels like he's been half hard for hours, the memory of that little lip bite plaguing him since class ended. His eyes slip closed and he begins to stroke himself as the fantasy plays out in his mind.

Hanji has her back to him, the robe she's wearing is practically see through and it's obvious that she's naked underneath it. It's not like he hasn't seen her naked before but something about this is different (of course it's different, it's his fantasy). Slowly she removes the robe, letting it slip over her shoulders and down her arms to pool at her feet. Turning to look coyly at him over her shoulder she removes her glasses, leaving the end of the arm to rest on her bottom lip. And then she finally speaks.

_“Draw me like one of your French girls Levi.”_

It's so fucking cheesy but it has him coming like a dump truck, biting his lip on a groan as he rides out the pleasure. He keeps his hand moving languidly until he comes down from his high, then rubs a hand over his face.

“Fuck...” he sighs. He's got it bad and he knows it. If he heard that coming from her, in that tone, he would personally find James Cameron and shake his hand. He'll have to do something to get Hanji out of his mind or get into her life one way or another otherwise he'll go crazy. Sighing again he pushes himself up and gets himself clean. Maybe he needs to spend some time in the library, pointedly not thinking about Hanji.

 

Theory very rarely works in practice.

The following day Levi has no classes so decides to go to the library to do some essay research but Hanji keeps echoing in his head. _Draw me like one of your French girls Levi._ It keeps playing over and over in his head, distracting him as he tries to concentrate on this artist or that period. It's like his sketch book is mocking him somehow, daring him to take it out and indulge in looking over some of his previous sketches.

In the end the pull is too strong. He abandons his research text books and pulls out his sketch book. Flipping to an empty page he clicks his pen and begins to draw. He hates drawing in biro but it's all he has at his disposal and if he does a quick sketch of Hanji then she might leave him alone long enough for him to be able to write the damn essay. Lost in his own world, he manages to get a pretty good likeness of her face just from memory – he's been staring at it for long enough he fucking should be able to draw her from memory like this.

“Oh wow that's amazing,” a soft voice almost whispers in his ear.

Levi whips around, cheeks flushed, and finds himself face to face with Hanji herself. “H... hi...”

“Hi,” she smiles. “Can I sit down?”

“Sure.” Levi can't believe his luck. After all this time she's been this unattainable mystery and now she's sitting next to him. How the fuck did that happen?

“You're in the Fine Art class I model for aren't you?” Hanji asks, leaning over his sketch book. “This is absolutely amazing. Did you know I was sitting over there or did you do this from memory?”

“From memory,” Levi replies. “I had no idea you were here.”

“That's even more impressive,” Hanji says. “May I?” She points at his sketch book.

“Sure,” Levi replies and pushes the book towards her.

She begins leafing through his previous sketches, a look of wonder on her face. “I've always wanted to see some of the finished products of when I've modelled.”

“You never asked anyone before?”

“No,” she replies with a shake of her head. “I've never had the chance. Hey,” she says suddenly pointing to one particular sketch, “why do I look so mournful in this one?”

“Oh... that was when it was raining outside and you looked kind of forlorn staring out of the window,” Levi says, tearing his eyes away from her face so that he can look at the sketch she's talking about.

“Wow really?” Hanji chuckles. “I was thinking about sandwiches.”

“Really?” Levi asks also chuckling. _Maybe she's not such a mysterious enigma after all..._

“I mean probably,” Hanji shrugs. “I only started modelling for the class before I was stuck on my own work and this gave me an hour to sit and think without any other distractions.”

“What do you study?”

“Biochemistry.”

“Wow, pretty and smart...” Levi says without thinking.

“Aww you think I'm pretty?”

“I said that out loud, didn't I?” Levi groans, cringing at his own stupidity.

“You did.”

“Fuck, sorry, I haven't even given you my name,” he says, running his hand over his face.

“You can give it to me now,” she grins.

“Levi,” he introduces himself. “You're Zoë right?”

“Call me Hanji,” she says with a smile. “I know like five other Zoës so most people just call me Hanji.”

“Okay Hanji...” It rolls off his tongue nicely and sits well in his mouth as he says it.

“So Levi do you always sketch me when you're trying not to do essay work?” she asks.

“In recent weeks, yes.”

She laughs softly. “I feel special.”

“You should,” he says. The two of them fall into silence for a moment, both of them staring at each other. The attraction is obvious, the tension between them palpable and it gives Levi the confident to speak again. “Do you want to get lunch maybe?”

That smile that makes his heart skip spreads over her face again. “Lunch would be amazing.”

 

Food on campus is edible at best but, when with Hanji, Levi wouldn't have cared if what he ate was teeming with salmonella (which it probably is in all fairness so that works out well). Hanji, when she gets going, is animated, excitable and prone to wild gesticulations, almost abandoning her food altogether as she talks about something she's very passionate.

“And I was just stuck for weeks,” she says as she tells him about her more recent experiment, “so I needed something to distract me and take my mind off the fact that I just couldn't put all the pieces together to get the answer.”

“So you decided to sit naked in front of a room full of people all staring intently at you?” he asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Well,” she shrugs, “it was as good an idea as any and it helped me figure out the answers I needed.”

“Well I'm glad you did,” Levi says.

“Thank you.” She smiles at him, her bottom lip caught between her teeth and Levi's mind is already back on the fantasy of her asking him to draw her naked. Now that she's in front of him and he could even reach over and touch her if he wanted to it gives him the confidence to say what he does.

“Do you want to come to mine?” he asks. “No funny business, just full sex.”

Hanji laughs. “You're not serious, are you?”

“Only partly,” Levi grins. “Really though, I am kidding. Come model for me though, it will be a laugh.”

“You sure?”

“Let me do a decent sketch of you,” he says. “One that isn't in biro of all things.”

“Alright,” she says, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. “Alright, you're on.”

 

“So how do you want me?” she asks as Levi leads her into his living room.

“Whatever is most comfortable for you,” Levi replies absently as he gets one of his newer sketchbooks and his favourite charcoal. He's so very glad that he sent a text to Erwin telling him to stay the fuck away as he has someone over (of course Erwin knew who he had brought home and already started teasing him about it). He's even more glad when he turns around and Hanji has already stripped down to her bra and knickers.

“I assume this was what you meant when you said modelling,” she grins as she catches him gawking at her.

“Um... I mean... it's not compulsory but I'm not complaining.”

“Good.” She strips off the last of her clothing and casually drapes herself on the sofa. “How's this?”

Blinking out of his stare for a moment Levi clears his throat. “That's perfect.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” He sits down, opens his sketchbook and begins to draw, desperately trying to ignore his swiftly growing erection. This should be easy, it's not like he hasn't drawn her hundreds of times before but this is different. It's just the two of them and it's obvious that they're both very attracted to each other.

“You're blushing Mr Artist,” she sings.

“Am I?” Levi asks trying to ignore her, knowing that it will only make his dick demand more attention.

“I'm sure I can think of a way to make you blush ever more.”

“What?” Levi asks, looking up, and the sight that meets his eyes all but makes his brain stop working.

She's shifted her position so that she's sitting on the sofa with her legs spread wide, one of her hands between them and a finger slowly circling her clit. The sight makes Levi stop in his tracks and he sits there for a good thirty seconds just staring at her, his brain slowly processing the sight in front of him. He seems to be stuck in a staring contest with her cunt but he finally manages to tear them away to look at her face. Her eyes are locked on his face.

“How's this for a picture?” she asks.

“I... I don't think I can present this to my Fine Art class,” Levi stammers, finally finding his voice.

“Shame.”

“I think so.”

Crack after crack is fracturing his resolve. He's held together by a thread that threatens to snap at any moment. No longer thinking about drawing all he can do is watch her as she continues to rub her clit. Wishing more than anything that he could trade places with her finger and bury his face between her thighs. He knows his sanity isn't going to hold out much longer if she keeps on like this and then she has the audacity to fucking moan.

“Levi!” she gasps as she speeds up the motion of her fingers. “Fuck me.”

Those two simple words cause him to completely shatter. Lightning fast he puts his sketchbook to the side, gets to his feet and crosses the room, sinking his fingers into her hair and pulling her in for a kiss. She moans into his mouth, reaching up with the hand not between her legs to grab his collar, pulling him down.

“Hanji,” he groans as their lips part for a second. “You're so fucking beautiful.”

“I want you,” she groans as she starts undoing the buttons on his shirt. “Kept staring at you while you were drawing me in your classes.”

“Really?” Levi asks, shrugging his shirt off once it's open and laying her down on the sofa.

“Yeah,” she whispers hotly in his ear before giving the lobe a playful bite. “Wanted to get you alone like this and you're fucking gorgeous.”

“Want me to make you scream?” he asks as he begins to press kisses down her neck to her chest.

“Fuck yes!”

Smirking to himself he begins kissing down over her breasts to tease her nipples with his tongue. She sinks her fingers into his hair as a hand slips up the inside of her thigh to begin stroking her clit. He lavishes attention on both her nipples, loving the soft moans and whimpers that fall from her lips as he pushes her closer to the edge.

Kisses move down from her breasts, over her stomach and hip bones to finally put his face where he wants it to be. Tongue snaking out, he flicks it over her clit, making her moan instantly. He groans against her cunt as he spreads her legs wider so he can tease and taste her. The grip she has on his hair is vice like and it makes him moan against her. Each soft moan and whimper only spurs him on, speeding up the motion of his tongue to drag her closer and closer.

Her orgasm hits her and he feels her trembling and quaking under his hands as she all but screams. He keeps up the movement of his tongue, dragging another orgasm out of her, until she's twitching from overstimulation. Pressing a hot kiss to the inside of her thigh he looks up at her and smirks.

“How was that?” he asks.

“Holy shit,” she gasps, running a hand over her face as she tries to catch her breath.

He chuckles. “I'll take that as a compliment.”

“You should.”

“Want more?”

With a smirk Hanji sits up and reaches down to undo Levi's jeans. “Show me you're not all talk.”

Leaning forward he pulls her into a kiss that is all tongue and she moans as she tastes herself on his. Her fingers sink into his hair, preventing him from pulling away until they're gasping for breath. “Don't go anywhere,” he pants before darting to his bedroom.

Thankfully his bedroom isn't far away and, being a creature of habit he always keeps his condoms in the same place, so he's back with her before either of them can get too lonely. She's still there, still with her legs spread wide and with a smile on her face as she teases one of her own nipples.

“Hey there handsome.”

“Hi sexy.”

Instantly they're on each other again; she's pulling him into a kiss when he sinks into her, burying himself to the hilt inside her. They're both moaning at the sensation and Levi wastes no time before he's thrusting into that delicious tight, wet heat at a furious pace.

“Oh my god Levi!” Hanji all but screams, digging her nails into his shoulders, leaving scratches down his back that make him hiss in pleasured pain.

“Fuck Hanji,” he groans in her ear as he feels her clenching around him so deliciously. “You feel so fucking good, so fucking hot!”

“I'm gonna come,” she gasps as he pounds into her. “Oh fuck, I'm gonna come.”

“Come for me,” Levi moans, pressing kisses all over her neck. “Wanna feel you come around my fucking cock, feels so good.”

“Shit!”

With a long, drawn out moan Hanji reaches her peak and comes, clenching around his cock even tighter. Almost instantly he comes as well, filling the condom and groaning into her neck as the both of them ride out the pleasure. They come down from their high, trading kisses and caresses as they bask in their post-orgasm glow.

“That was fucking amazing,” Hanji pants, running her fingers through Levi's hair to gently scratch at his undercut.

“You're amazing,” Levi says, running the tip of his nose along the bridge of Hanji's.

“You're fogging up my glasses,” Hanji giggles.

“Sorry.”

“I'm glad I kept them on though,” she says.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I got to see you naked,” she replies, kissing his forehead as she continues to play with his hair.

Blushing, he brushes hers away from her face. “Thanks.”

“Sorry I distracted you from your sketch.”

“No you're not,” he chuckles.

“No I'm not.”

“So would you maybe want to do this again sometime?” Levi asks. He doesn't want to appear too eager but on the other hand he is still inside her.

“I most definitely would,” she smiles. “Hey if we start sleeping together on the regular will that make it awkward if I keep modelling for your classes?” she asks after a pause.

“Not at all,” Levi says even though he already knows drawing her naked in class is going to be next to impossible. “No it will be totally fine.”

 

That's the biggest lie Levi's ever told (even bigger when he said he would never bring up Erwin's trousers ripping and his ass hanging out on a night out in Fresher's Week again). When he gets to his Fine Art class and sees Hanji sitting at the front of the room his mind is instantly on their time together on his sofa, her hand between her legs. That half finished sketch will serve as a reminder to the both of them of that afternoon and he quickly flips past it so as not to get a sudden erection. Unfortunately his dick has decided that it wants to join the class so he tries to sneakily adjust the front of his jeans. The rest of the class seems to miss it but nothing escapes Hanji's shrewd gaze. She raises an eyebrow at him and smirks. He simply glares at her, clearly telling her to shut the fuck up.

 


End file.
